


Il matrimonio di Snow

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Cunnilingus, F/F, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: “Oh mio dio scusa, non avevo capito che fosse occupato” disse una voce dietro di lei, Regina rimasta solo in reggiseno e mutandine cercò di coprirsi il più possibile mentre la sua faccia diventata di un rosso acceso, quando la voce parlò di nuovo “Regina?”





	1. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1:  
“Belle, non è esattamente quello che mi aspettavo quando mi hai chiesto di fare shopping oggi” disse Regina guardando la miriade di vestiti che la sua amica le aveva lasciato tra le mani e nel camerino. Il primo provato era un vestito di pizzo nero, davanti allo specchio regina continuava a sistemarsi cercando di sentirsi a suo agio  
“Regina smettila sei stupenda, se non fossi innamorata di Ruby, credimi quello che ti farei!” disse Belle guardando la sua amica con indosso il vestito che abbracciava completamente le sue curve.  
“Mi fido Belle” disse ridendo e tornando nel camerino che oramai occupava da 40 minuti, cercando un vestito da indossare per il secondo matrimonio di Snow e David.  
Era passato davvero tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che Regina Mills si fosse sentita sexy davvero, da Emma, era passato così tanto tempo. Regina scosse la testa davanti allo specchio cercando di non pensare ad Emma, era andata via, era giusto così.  
“Allora come vanno le cose con Ruby?” chiese uscendo dal camerino con un vestito rosso  
“Bhe diciamo che potrebbero andare meglio, sai com’è Ruby, vuole sempre avere ragione” disse Belle aiutando la sua amica a sistemare il vestito “E’ stupendo Regina”, sorridendo alla sua amica  
“Vedrai che andrà meglio, Ruby si accorgerà che non ha ragione e tornerà come al solito” disse toccando la spalla della sua amica che le sorrise calorosamente.  
“Hei comunque Snow ti ha detto qualcosa per sabato?”  
“Mi ha chiesto di suonare la marcia” disse Regina ridendo  
“Sempre la solita”  
“Non riesco a credere che si sposino di nuovo, certe volte sono così innamorati da far venire il vomito” disse Regina facendo ridere la sua amica  
“Suonerai?”  
“Si penso di si, almeno mi tengo occupata. Non si sa mai!”  
“Dici che verrà?”  
“Non lo so, è il matrimonio dei suoi genitori penso di si” disse Regina tornando nel camerino per provare un altro vestito. Snow aveva dato alle sue amiche la possibilità di vestirsi come volessero a patto che avessero tutte un vestito di colore diverso e Regina era l’ultima rimasta. Belle aveva scelto un vestito azzurro e Ruby ne aveva trovato uno giallo. Entrambe le volte Regina era andata con le sue amiche alla ricerca del vestito ma ogni volta non ne aveva trovato uno per se, mancava una settimana al matrimonio e lei ancora non aveva il vestito. Doveva trovarlo.  
“Belle?Belle?” Regina tirò fuori la testa dal camerino in cerca della sua amica non trovandola “Starà cercando un altro vestito” si disse. Si spogliò del vestito nero per provarne un altro quando la tenda del suo camerino fu aperta  
“Oh mio dio scusa, non avevo capito che fosse occupato” disse una voce dietro di lei, Regina rimasta solo in reggiseno e mutandine cercò di coprirsi il più possibile mentre la sua faccia diventata di un rosso acceso, quando la voce parlò di nuovo “Regina?”  
Regina si girò di scatto, cazzo non poteva essere davvero lei “Emma?”


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2:  
“Regina, ciao” continuò Emma, cercando di non guadare il corpo nudo della sua ex fidanzata, era ancora bellissima.  
“Ciao” rispose cercando di non far sentire il tremito della sua voce “Potresti chiudere e farmi rivestire?”  
“Oh si certo, cazzo scusa” disse chiudendo la tenda del camerino, nemmeno un minuto dopo Regina uscì dal camerino indossando un altro dei vestiti scelti da Belle. Regina non riusciva a credere alla situazione: aveva appena rivisto l’amore della sua vita, l’amore della sua vita era davanti a lei sorridendole.  
“Hei Regina ne ho trovato un altro, cazzo Emma, hei ciao” disse Belle lasciando cadere il vestito sul pavimento “Non sapevo fossi qui, perché sei qui? Perché Ruby non mi ha detto che eri qui?” disse Belle andando ad abbracciare la sua amica  
“Bhe sorpresa” disse lei grattandosi la testa   
“Si gran bella sorpresa” disse Regina a bassa voce  
“Lascia perdere quel vestito Regina, prova questo” disse Belle mentre la sua amica entrava nel camerino   
“Allora Emma, sei qui da sola?”  
“Si, a dire il vero si” continuando a sbirciare verso il camerino della sua ex fidanzata non che amore della sua vita  
“Oh sei qui da sola” urlò Belle per farsi sentire anche da Regina continuando “Si, anche Regina viene al matrimonio da sola”   
“Oh” rispose Emma sorridendo “Io dovrei andare, sono in ritardo”  
“Ma non hai provato nulla” disse Belle   
“Lo farò la prossima volta!”disse scappando fuori dal negozio, nel momento in cui Emma fu fuori Regina uscì con indosso un vestito nero lungo   
“Cazzo la ucciderai Regina!”  
“Uccidere chi?” chiese lei sovrappensiero  
“Emma”  
“Emma? Belle ti devo ricordare che mi ha lasciato?”  
“No, Regina. Quella donna ti ha lasciato perché era pericoloso per te stare con lei. Ti stava proteggendo. Regina, quella donna è ancora innamorata di te”  
“Di certo non è che posso andare da lei e dirle: Hei ti va di uscire insieme?” disse lei sospirando di fronte allo specchio  
“Dovresti farlo, non l’hai ancora dimenticata. E non sei stata con nessuno da lei!”  
“E tu come lo sai? Sono uscita con un sacco di donne in questi due anni!” disse guardando la sua amica con aria di sfida  
“Si e quante te ne sei scopata?”   
“Bhe io…”  
“Esatto nessuna e pensavo che tu e Malefica” disse lei sogghignando  
“Ma ti prego, quella donna è troppo etero per essere cambiata!” disse Regina ridendo “Non riesco a dimenticarla Belle, e non è per il sesso, si certo anche quello ma non era solo quello. Era come mi guardava la mattina appena svegli o come mi baciava quando cercava di chiedermi scusa, quando veniva in ufficio trionfando perché aveva finito le pratiche indietro di due settimane e come facevamo l’amore. Mi manca tutto di lei, persino il suo ridicolo giubbotto di pelle rosso!”  
“Sarai di nuovo felice Regina, te lo meriti!”  
“Già ma ogni volta che penso di poterlo essere senza di lei, eccola. Stasera avrei dovuto avere un appuntamento con Val, ma ho annullato”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché questa volta non la faccio andare via.”  
“Bene, allora compra questo vestito e poi corriamo da lei e le chiedi di uscire e se non lo fai tu lo faccio io o chiamo direttamente Ruby!” disse ridendo la sua amica  
“Belle, lo hai già fatto vero?”  
“Sì… scusa”  
…………………………..  
“Ems, cazzo sei tu, sei qui” disse Ruby buttandosi verso la sua amica bionda  
“Cazzo Rubs, si sono qui” disse la bionda stringendo la sua amica  
“Ho sentito che hai incontrato Belle e Regina”  
“Non mi mancava affatto questo posto!” disse Emma scuotendo la testa  
“Invece si, ammettilo. Allora com’è stato?”  
“Stato cosa?”  
“Vedere Regina!”  
“Oh quello.” Disse Emma guardando le sue mani “Mi è mancata così tanto”  
“Lo so, lo so. Questa volta non andartene”  
“Non lo farò credimi, quella donna sarà mia moglie prima o poi!” disse la bionda sorridendo alla sua amica bruna “Ma se non mi volesse?”  
“Ems, ti prego. Chiedile di uscire prima però e comprale un anello decente quando sarà. Quella donna non ti aspetterà per sempre”  
“Lo so, lo so” disse prendendo un sorso di caffè.  
Nel frattempo la porta si aprì, alcuni clienti che uscivano altri che entravano  
“Due volte in un solo giorno signorina Swan” disse Regina ridendo “Ehi Rubs, mi faresti un caffè prima che la tua fidanzata mi trascini in un altro negozio?”  
“Vi state divertendo?”  
“Si moltissimo” disse sorridendo alla sua amica bruna  
“Hei Regina” disse Belle  
“Si Belle?” disse rivolgendo la testa verso di lei  
“Ti va di uscire stasera a mangiare qualcosa con noi?”   
“Certo”  
“Si Emma vieni anche tu!” continuò Ruby “Come ai vecchi tempi  
“Sì perché no!” disse guardando Regina negli occhi


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3:  
“Ok allora ripetimi perché sto indossando questo vestito estremamente corto?” chiese Regina alla sua amica Belle “Ero davvero comoda con i pantaloni”  
“Perché la tua bionda deve vedere cosa offri!”  
“Belle, la ‘bionda’ conosce già cosa offro” disse Regina ridendo di fronte alla vetrina di Granny’s “Dici che non se lo ricorda più?”  
“Oh credimi, da come ti guardava oggi direi che se lo ricorda perfettamente”, Belle vide la sua amica sospirare, prima di farsi strada dentro il locale dove Emma era già seduta al tavolo e Ruby pronta a staccare dal suo turno.  
“Signora sindaco, bel vestito” disse Ruby, prima di guardare la sua fidanzata e dire “Quando diavolo lo avete preso? Lo voglio anche io!”  
“A dire il vero è un mio vecchio regalo” disse Emma, andando a salutare le sue amiche “Ti sta meglio di quando te l’ho regalato, accidenti Regina” disse baciando la sua guancia.  
“Grazie Emma!” disse sorridendole   
“Si, emh, hei Ruby tesoro posso parlarti un secondo?” disse Belle prendendo la sua fidanzata per il braccio e portandola via.  
Così rimasero loro due in piedi guardandosi   
“Forse possiamo sederci mentre aspettiamo” disse Regina indicando il posto da cui la bionda era arrivata  
“Si scusa, vieni”  
“Grazie” disse mentre Emma si sedeva accanto a lei. Passarono cinque minuti in totale imbarazzo, nessuna delle donne parlava, nessuna riusciva a proferire parola  
“Snow ha detto che suonerai al matrimonio…” disse Emma continuando a guardare il pavimento  
“Si, esatto” disse la bruna sorridendo pienamente  
“Mi manca sentirti suonare Regina”  
“Davvero?” chiese la bruna  
“Si davvero, anche se la maggior parte delle volte mi manca la tua voce”  
“Emma…” disse la bruna con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre la bionda le sorrideva  
“Eccoci” disse Ruby sorridendo alle sue amiche “Cosa volete mangiare?”  
La cena fu davvero divertente, ed entrambe le donne non volevano lasciarsi andare. Durante tutto il pasto tutte e quattro le donne risero come se non fossero passati due anni dalla loro ultima cena insieme. Emma continuava a guardare la sua ex fidanzata non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, come se da un momento all’altro dovesse scomparire davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Che ne dite di andare a bere qualcosa?” chiese Ruby guardando le sue amiche  
“Tesoro magari Emma è stanca e vuole andare a riposarsi” rispose Belle mettendo una mano sulla spalla della sua fidanzata  
“No Belle tranquilla, andiamo, se torno a casa Snow comincerà ad assillarmi per il matrimonio e ora voglio solo stare un po’ con voi, mi siete mancate ragazze” disse guardando Belle e Ruby, e poi guardando Regina continuò “Mi siete mancate davvero davvero tanto”.   
………………………………  
Arrivate fuori dal locale le quattro amiche si fecero strada verso l’unico tavolo ancora libero  
“Bene signore” disse Emma a Belle e Regina “sedetevi, noi andiamo a prendere da bere” continuò facendo loro l’cchiolino “Il solito Gina?” chiese avvicinandosi al suo orecchio a causa della musica molto alta. Alla menzione del suo soprannome la bruna si dimenticò come respirare e annuì energicamente alla bionda “Sei bellissima Gina” continuò la bionda prima di allontanarsi.  
Il corpo di Regina era come se stesse andando a fuoco, le aveva appena detto che era bellissima o se lo era solo immaginato?  
Nemmeno due minuti dopo Emma e Ruby tornarono al tavolo con i loro drink ridendo su qualcosa appena successa   
“La barista ci stava provando con te Ems, non negarlo dai. Era carina, torna li a chiacchierarci!” disse Ruby guardando la sua amica  
“No Rubs grazie non mi interessa” rispose Emma guardando Regina intensamente “Non mi interessa per niente”. Nel frattempo vedendo le sue amiche fidanzate buttarsi nella pista e rimanendo da sola in sìinsieme a Regina. Ruby e Belle erano nella pista a ballare da quasi 10 minuti fino a quando entrambe le donne decisero di fare conversazione  
“Così la barista” chiese Regina guardando il suo drink  
“Si la barista” rispose “Non mi interessa minimamente Regina, dovresti conoscere i miei gusti in quanto di donne e sicuramente la barista non lo è”   
“E quali sarebbero questi gusti signorina Swan?” chiese Regina pentendosi quasi istantaneamente della domanda  
“Bhe mi piacciono le brune Regina, le brune di classe, autorevoli nel loro lavoro, le donne con un profumo e un buon gusto, Gina.” La bionda la vide deglutire pesantemente e allora decise di continuare “E tu Regina rimani la donna con il più buon gusto del mondo e sai a cosa mi riferisco” disse sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Avrebbe voluto baciarla, avrebbe voluto avere la sua cattiva strada con lei, ma non era il tempo ne il momento. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando qualcuno l’aveva toccata in quel modo, che le aveva parlato in quel modo e le mancava così tanto.  
“Si penso di aver capito a quale gusto ti riferisci.” Disse la bruna sorridendole “E anche il tuo gusto rimane il mio preferito Em” disse arrossendo. Si stavano ancora guardando intensamente negli occhi quando le loro amiche tornarono al tavolo con loro  
“Ragazze si sta facendo tardi e domani abbiamo le prove con Snow tutte e quattro, è meglio tornare a casa” disse Ruby. Così le due coppie si salutarono e Belle e Ruby si diressero verso la loro macchina “Regina sei sicura di non volere un passaggio?” chiese nuovamente Ruby  
“Si Rubs grazie torno a piedi mi farà bene” disse il sindaco ringraziando la sua amica e augurando la buona notte ad entrambe. Quando la macchina si allontanò la bionda disse  
“Posso farti compagnia?” chiese arrossendo e guardando i suoi piedi  
“Mi piacerebbe” disse cominciando ad incamminarsi verso casa sua con la bionda al suo fianco. Passarono soli pochi minuti a ciò che Regina sapeva sarebbe successo  
“Gina?”  
“Mhh…”  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Lo so!”


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4:  
“Gina?”  
“Mhh…”  
“Mi dispiace!”  
“Lo so!”  
……………..  
“Allora, tra quanto ritorni a Boston?” chiese la bruna   
“Non torno a Boston, resto qui, sai mi manca la vita qui: i miei genitori, Ruby, la nonna, insomma sai tutti i miei amici” disse ridendo “Mi manchi tu Gina!” disse la bionda infilando le mani nel retro dei suoi pantaloni e diventando seria  
“E cosa farai?” chiese la bruna cercando di non far notar il barlume di gioia che le stesse crescendo dentro k  
“Sai speravo che il sindaco, in questo caso, potesse aiutarmi” disse la bionda sogghignando  
“Oh davvero signorina Swan?” disse Regina ridendo di cuore  
“Dai Gina, non prendermi in giro. Voglio tornare qui” rispose guardandola negli occhi  
“Vuoi tornare davvero?” disse la bruna speranzosa  
“Si” disse la bionda prendendo le mani della bruna nelle sue “Voglio assolutamente tornare qui e voglio stare con te”  
“Emma….”  
“Lo so ok? So che ho fatto una cazzata andando via, ma lo sai che l’ho fatto per noi Regina ti prego. Solo una cena e se non vuoi più rivedermi me ne vado”  
“Va bene” disse Regina oramai sul suo portico con le chiavi in mano. Nella sua testa la bruna continuava a domandarsi se invitare la bionda dentro, ma non stasera non sarebbe finita così “Vieni domani nel mio ufficio prima di andare da Snow, sicuramente tuo padre sarà felice di tornare ad essere vice, Sceriffo Swan!”  
“Oh mio dio, grazie Regina!” disse la bionda abbracciando la bruna. I loro corpi erano riuniti dopo anni di separazione. Per un momento entrambe le donne smisero di respirare. Le loro labbra ora erano così vicino, così vicine da sfiorarsi  
“Regina?” si sentì dal fondo del vialetto  
“Val?!” disse Regina comunque non staccandosi da Emma. In quello stesso momento la bionda cercò di districarsi dall’abbraccio di Regina, ma la bruna la teneva ancora più stretta.  
Val di nome Valerie, era il nuovo agente del dipartimento dello sceriffo, per mesi aveva seguito la bruna chiedendole di uscire insieme ma ogni volta la bruna rifiutava. C’erano stati leggeri flirt, anche da parte dello stesso sindaco, ma di certo non intenti per creare una relazione, ma per uscire insieme al massimo per qualche volta e oramai quel qualche volta era già successo per tre volte. Ma oramai la ragazza stava divenendo troppo insistente creando un mondo che in realtà non esisteva.  
“Cosa fai qui?” chiese la bruna per poi sussurrare ad Emma “Ti prego non andare!” guardandola intensamente negli occhi, la bionda annuì con vigore fino a quando una voce esterna a loro, finalmente rispose alla domanda di Regina  
“Volevo vederti!”  
“Val, ti ho chiaramente che non potevo”  
“Si per uscire con un’altra donna?” disse Val cominciando ad arrabbiarsi  
“Val, noi due non usciamo insieme”  
“E chi lo dice?” chiese l’agente urlando oramai sull’orlo delle lacrime  
“Io Val!” d’un tratto la bruna aprì la porta, prese Emma per la mano e la condusse dentro sbattendo la porta dietro di loro.  
“Regina cosa sta succedendo?” chiese la bionda preoccupata del comportamento della bruna  
“Vuoi un po’ di sidro?” chiese Regina già aprendo l’armadietto dei liquori e porgendo immediatamente un bicchiere pieno alla bionda  
“Gina?!” chiese di nuovo prendendo una mano tra le sue  
“Quella donna e io siamo uscite insieme tre volte. Mi sentivo sola e lei bhe lei mi trovava carina. Ma per me non era nulla, solo divertimento. La terza sera ha provato a fare sesso con me ma mi sono rifiutata, così sono scappata a casa e da allora a cercato di scusarsi e stasera dovevamo uscire di nuovo, ma avevo annullato, ci avrebbe sicuramente riprovato. Emma, io non volevo e non voglio fare sesso con lei!! Ma lei si ostina a chiamarmi e seguirmi! Cazzo una volta l’ho trovata dentro casa” disse la bruna urlando   
“Hei,hei ci sono io qui io ora!”  
“Si e quando te ne andrai di nuovo?” chiese la bruna divincolandosi dall’abbraccio in cui la bionda l’aveva presa  
“Non me ne andrò Gina, non me ne andrò mai più!”  
“Mi sei mancata così tanto” disse la bruna tornando nel suo abbraccio, asciugandosi le lacrime  
“Anche tu piccola” disse la bionda baciandole la fronte.  
Le due donne parlarono un paio d’ore, delle loro vite e del loro lavoro, della città e del ritorno a Sceriffo della bionda, non sforzandosi di toccarsi o di baciarsi, per quello era davvero troppo presto, ma la sola presenza di entrambe le faceva sentire al meglio  
“Dovrei andare ora, se vuoi che io domani sia puntuale al municipio” disse la bionda ridendo  
“Non sei mai puntuale Em!” rispose il sindaco ridendo  
“Domani lo sarò” disse Emma sembrando di sembrare offesa  
“Buona notte Em!” disse al bruna accompagnandola alla porta e tenendola aperta per lei  
“Notte Gina” rispose lei baciandola dolcemente sulla guancia “Sicura che stai bene?”  
“Si tranquilla vai a casa, oramai la casa ha un sistema d’allarme! Notte Emma”disse baciandole la guacia  
…………………….  
La mattina arrivò velocemente e la bionda non voleva essere assolutamente in ritardo  
“Hei tesoro ciao, buongiorno!” disse Snow vedendo sua figlia in piedi molto presto “Cosa fai sveglia a quest’ora?” chiese un po’ dubbiosa  
“Ho un appuntamento con Regina!” disse Emma sorridendo sua madre  
“Con Regina?” chiese sua madre cercando di non sorridere alla figlia  
“Si, sai per il lavoro”  
“Le hai detto che vuoi restare qui?” chiese sua madre stracolma di gioia  
“Si e l’ho anche pregata di ridarmi il lavoro” rispose la bionda ridendo “ E penso di invitarla a cena, prima del matrimonio” disse seriamente continuando a guardare sua madre  
“Va bene tesoro caffè?” chiese Snow con in mano la brocca del caffè appena fatto  
“No grazie, ora vado a prenderlo da Granny’s e lo porto anche al sindaco” disse prendendo le chiavi della sua auto “Ci vediamo dopo mamma!”  
“Ricorda a Regina alle 4 Emma!” rispose sua madre urlando  
“Si mamma!”, arrivata da Granny’s, Emma vide la donna della sera precedente seduta ad un tavolo, chiacchierando con un’altra persona, così si avvicinò al bancone e ordinò i due caffè “Rubs buongiorno! Mi fai due caffè? Uno normale e uno per Gina!”  
“Gina, Ems?” chiese la sua amica facendole l’occhiolino  
“Rubs smettila ho un appuntamento nel suo ufficio per riavere il mio lavoro e sai com’è al mattino. Un caffè la renderà felice e propensa a ridarmi il mio lavoro e per accettare di venire a cena con me!” disse con sicurezza la bionda  
“Si forse hai ragione” rispose ridendo la bruna, porgendo i suoi caffè alla bionda e augurandole una buona giornata fino al loro incontro del pomeriggio per il matrimonio.  
Arrivando al municipio, Emma si sentì come a casa con quei due caffè in mano, sembrava la normalità ed era quello che più le mancava   
“Linda” disse Emma salutando la segreteria di Regina  
“Sceriffo Swan!” rispose la segretaria sorridendo  
“Speriamo” disse la bionda ridendo  
“Il sindaco ti aspetta” disse la segretaria annunciando a Regina che la bionda fosse li  
“Falla entrare” si sentì dall’interfono  
Nel frattempo Regina sentendo che la bionda fosse li fuori, davanti allo specchio cominciò a sistemarsi il trucco e i capelli, voleva essere bella per la bionda, voleva che la bionda la rivolesse e per il momento era sulla buona strada, oramai era quasi certa che la bionda la rivolesse.  
La porta si aprì e apparve la bionda: jeans stretti, stivali al ginocchio, una canottiera, i suoi capelli sciolti nei suoi boccoli e il suo fatidico giubbotto di pelle rosso. Era la sua Emma, la sua.  
“Regina buongiorno!” disse la bionda non riuscendo di smettere di fissare la figura del sindaco, anche in tuta la bruna sarebbe stata bellissima  
“Ciao” rispose la bruna molto timidamente “Hai portato il caffè? Quanto disperatamente rivuoi il tuo lavoro?” chiese ridendo istericamente il sindaco  
“Da morire!” rispose la bionda fingendo di essere offesa, entrambe le donne parlarono per circa un’ora, firmando i documenti necessari.  
“Bene eri il mio unico appuntamento oggi Sceriffo Swan!” disse la bruna riordinando i documenti appena firmati dallo sceriffo.  
“Bene Sindaco Mills, allora mi farà compagnia a pranzo? E magari può farmi fare un tour dell’ufficio dello sceriffo” chiese ridendo Emma  
“Mi piacerebbe davvero davvero tanto Emma!” disse sorridendo  
“Regina posso chiederti una cosa?” disse la bionda mentre la bruna indossava il suo cappotto  
“Certo dimmi” rispose lei trovandosi naso a naso con la bionda  
“Posso baciarti?” chiese la bionda rendendo la bruna senza parole.


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5:  
“Cosa?” chiese la bruna presa alla sprovvista  
“Scusa non volevo chiedertelo, io andrò” disse la bionda dirigendosi verso la porta  
“Emma aspetta” disse la bruna prendendola per un braccio “Perché me lo hai chiesto?”  
“Perché sono due cazzo di anni che voglio baciarti Regina e sto impazzendo al pensiero che qualcun’altra lo abbia fatto” disse la bionda guardando il pavimento  
“Secondo te io non ci ho pensato? Che un’altra donna ti abbia baciato? Che ti abbia toccata come facevo io? Emma te ne sei andata per proteggermi e lo so ma non potevo bloccare la mia vita nella speranza che tu ritornassi”  
“Nessuno mi ha toccato come facevi tu Regina!” disse la bionda guardando il sindaco  
“La stessa cosa vale per me Emma”, le due donne si sorrisero “Ma non posso baciarti per farti togliere il pensiero dalla testa, voglio baciarti perché lo vuoi, perché è giusto”   
“Lo capisco davvero, perdonami per il mio comportamento!” disse ancora imbarazzata la bionda  
“Dai sceriffo ti porto a mangiare e poi in centrale” disse la bruna prendendo per la mano la bionda “Ho davvero fame” disse ridendo  
……………………  
Nemmeno 10 minuti dopo le donne erano seduto in un tavolo da Granny’s con il menù in mano  
“Perché ci ostiniamo a prendere i menù se prendiamo sempre la stessa cosa?” chiese lo sceriffo ridendo  
“Non lo so, ma è divertente!” rispose il sindaco sogghignando.  
Entrambe le donne erano sedute l’una accanto all’altra sorridendosi, sfiorandosi e chiacchierando tranquillamente. Come al solito ordinarono entrambe sempre lo stesso pasto: per la bionda un formaggio grigliato e patatine, per la bruna un’insalata, nonostante tutto per la bionda Regina rimaneva bellissima con o senza insalata.  
“Allora stavo pensando che magari potremmo uscire a cena prima del matrimonio” disse la bionda sorridendo timidamente alla bruna  
“E io che pensavo che fosse già questo il nostro appuntamento” rispose il sindaco ridendo  
“Gina” disse Emma prima di continuare “Voglio venirti a prendere in macchina e portati dei fiori, voglio vederteli annusare e dirmi che li metterai in un vaso prima di uscire. Voglio vederti aprire la porta e rimanere senza fiato perché indossi un vestito sexy da morire e vederti arrossire quando ti dico che sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Voglio aprirti la portiera della mia macchina e litigare con te quando mi dici che non salirai su quella trappola. Voglio portarti al ristorante e condividere un dolce ridicolmente piccolo alla mela con te, anche se io non lo assaggerò. Voglio ripeterti per tutta la sera quanto sei bella e provare a baciarti quando ti riporto a casa e aspettare che tu rientri a casa prima di salire in macchina e sognarti di notte!”  
E le loro labbra furono collegate, inizialmente la bionda non rispose al bacio, era successo tutto così fretta, ma non perse tempo. Le loro lingue furono presto in una battaglia di dominio, nessuno delle due capì da chi provenisse il gemito sommesso ma a nessuna importava, si stavano baciando solo questo importava. Quando si staccarono fu solo a causa dell’esigenza di respirare  
“Scusa” disse Regina in fretta, non fece in tempo ad dire altro che le loro labbra furono collegate di nuovo, entrambe stavano sorridendo mentre si baciavano.  
Mangiarono tranquillamente con le mani collegate raccontandosi le novità della loro vita e ciò che il futuro forse avrebbe portato  
“Voglio portarti davvero a cena!” disse la bionda uscendo da Granny’s  
“E io voglio venire a cena con te ma Em, prendiamo le cose con calma va bene?” chiese la bruna seriamente  
“Certo Gina tutto quello che vuoi” disse prima di baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra “Signora Sindaco mi porta a fare in tour?”   
“Certo Sceriffo Swan” disse salendo in macchina e andando verso la stazione.  
………………….  
Regina aveva già chiesto a David di avvisare i nuovi agenti che ci sarebbe stato un cambio di sceriffo e tutti loro erano stati entusiasti di conoscere il nuovo capo. Arrivati li la bionda si accorse di come quasi nulla era cambiato in sua assenza  
“Sindaco” disse la bionda mentre apriva la porta principale  
“Grazie Sceriffo” rispose la bruna mentre entrava dentro la stazione  
La stazione era vuota tranne per un unico agente Val.  
“Regina ti sei dimentica di dirmi qualcosa?” chiese la bionda a bassa voce  
“Cazzo…”  
“Linguaggio signorina Mills” disse la bionda “Non preoccuparti, ora sono lo sceriffo e tu sei al sicuro” continuò stringendole la mano e ottenendo un sorriso dalla bruna che annuì.  
“Agente White” disse Regina attirando la sua attenzione “Questo è lo sceriffo Swan, il tuo nuovo capo”  
“Bhe nuovo” disse ridendo Emma  
“Bhe cara, lei non era qui anni fa” rispose Regina seriamente  
“Hai ragione Gina!”  
“Ok d’accordo io devo tornare in ufficio” disse girandosi verso la bionda “Ci sentiamo dopo?”  
“Si piccola certo, mi piacerebbe”, alla menzione di quel soprannome gli occhi della bruna si inumidirono “Hei Gina che hai?” chiese subito la bionda preoccupata  
“Mi hai chiamato piccola, nessuno mi chiama così”  
“Si perché solo io ho questo onore, e poi penso che farebbe solo avvicinare la loro faccia a una delle tue famose palle di fuoco” disse appoggiando la sua fronte su quella del sindaco. Sentirono qualcuno schiarirsi la voce, cercava attenzione  
“Si bene io vado” disse di nuovo Regina, appoggiandosi per dare un beve bacio alla bionda “Ci vediamo dopo….passo alle 3.30 dobbiamo andare da tua madre alle 4, Val” disse infine salutando l’agente  
“Signora sindaco” rispose lei senza nemmeno degnarla di uno sguardo, era troppo occupata a osservare il suo nuovo capo; quasi alla porta Emma sentì nuovamente Regina parlare  
“E Emma?! Niente magia!” disse prima di uscire dall’edificio.  
“Perché!?!?” sentì la bruna urlare la bionda.

**Author's Note:**

> scusate per il capitolo breve, il tempo di fare una piccola introduzione


End file.
